monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 21: The Mocchi Cannon
The Mocchi Cannon is the twenty-first episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on September 4, 1999. Synopsis The Searchers finally confront Gali, the second of Moo's Big Four. Gali is both charming and clever, and manages to trap Genki and the others in a pit. But Mocchi escapes the trap, and the young monster must fight, alone, in order to save his friends. Full Recap The searchers arrive at Silk City. Suezo makes fun of Mocchi because he hasn't learned any new techniques lately, but the joke's on Suezo when he unsuccessfully tries to use Teleport again. Soon the searchers enter Gali's lair. Gali offers them some food before fighting with him. They agree without knowing that he put some tranquilizer in it. Then he uses a whirlpool of sand to send them falling through a hole into a cave. He uses his Gali Finale on them, draining their energy. Fortunately Mocchi hides from the attack under a food container. After the searchers fall into the sand cave, all of them except Mocchi are extremely weakened. Mocchi refuses to give up and gets up through the hole to find some rope to get them out. But Gali keeps attacking Mocchi as he runs through the castle, including sending a boulder at him (which is destroyed by Mocchi). Mocchi soon finds rope in a well, but when he returns the hole is getting smaller. Mocchi fights Gali, who hits him with his Spin Cutter causing him to fall and get stuck in the hole. At that moment, the other Searchers trapped in the sand cave are able to gather their energy and jump through the floor and together they fight Gali. The official battle with Gali begins once Genki and the others escape from the sand cave. Gali sends his Sandys after them, but they destroy them all with their usual attacks. Gali uses Gali Finale on Tiger and Hare. He uses Gali Strike on Suezo, and then he uses Gali Press on Golem to keep him down. Mocchi and Genki attack, but Gali uses Gali Punch on them. Genki attacks again but Gali hits him with his Gali Strike. Genki and the others say they’re a team and won’t give up. Gali uses Gali Strike again but Genki kicks him in the face and damages his mask. Gali, enraged, releases the Gali Hurricane, a tornado that threatens to destroy them all. It's at this moment that Mocchi learns the Mocchi Cannon technique, using it for the first time to kill Gali and turn him into a Lost Disc. Gali's castle collapses because of the hurricane. The searchers escape safely, and now they've beaten two of the Big Bad Four. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Gali (Anime) *Sandy Troops Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Gali *Sandy (Monol) Trivia *This is the only episode where a Big Bad Four member is killed and FOX still aired it *Gali gets a more elaborate death scene than other monsters on the show (probably for dramatic effect), as his cape disintegrates before his mask turns into a Lost Disc. Quotes (after Genki damages Gali's mask) Gali: How dare you, you...you human! GALI HURRICANE!! Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1